Calimport
|government = Monarchy |population = 192,795 (1372 DR) 60,000 (1479 DR) |races = |religion = |imports = |exports = |alignment = |inhabitants = yes |locations = yes |organizations = yes |source = FRCS |page = 155 }} Calimport is the sprawling capital city of the country of Calimshan. It is on both the water and the desert, so it can be reached either way. Memnon and Manshaka are close trading partners; Manshaka by sea and Memnon by caravan. Sometimes the local traders make runs that go as far as Luskan. Sultan Vezhera is the nominal leader of the city, but the Crime Guilds run the streets. It is all well organized so an outsider wouldn't know the difference. Calimport also is the home of the assassin Artemis Entreri, known for his longstanding feud with Drizzt Do'Urden. History Calimshan is an ancient empire with a history that spans more than nine millenia and is categorized by sages in 15 periods. It all began with the Calim Empire, founded by the Djinni Lord Calim and his human and halfling slaves. He was soon confronted by the Efreeti Lord Memnon in a destructive war that lasted almost five centuries, until the elves of Keltormir bound them together with High Magic - thus creating the Calim Desert. Humans and dwarves allied together to banish the remaining genies, but the alliance quickly came to an end and the Shanatar Wars began. Conflicts raged for almost three thousand years until the dwarves were defeated. Calimport was later ruled in turns by Ylveraasahlisar the Rose Dragon, beholders, and then human clerics. The city was devastated multiple times by fires and plagues. The Night Wars against the drow of Guallidurth were disastrous, and the Syl-Pasha was finally forced to sign a truce with the Matron Mother after the Caliph's Palace was destroyed - with the royal family inside. After the strife, Calimport was known as the City of Rogues during a chaotic period provoked by the Imperial Plague. The Shoon Empire saw the peak of calishite civilization, more than a thousand years ago. The capital was moved to Shoonach, and Calimport became an almost-deserted city. The undercity (nicknamed Muzad) generated by dozens of fires and collapses, became more powerful than ever during this time. After three centuries, the Qysar burned most of the Muzad before moving back to Calimport. It was time for revolution against the cruel Shoon family. The Murabirs took control of the Empire, abolishing slavery and moving the capital to Manshaka. Unfortunately, the Moon Plague came and created hundreds of lycanthropes. During this age, a group of liches and dark powers founded the Twisted Rune and began manipulating the Murabirs. This millenium witnessed several conflicts as well. The Rage of Dragons in 1018 DR brought Sapphiraktar the Blue to Calimport, who destroyed many wards. In 1235 DR, the Black Horde of orcs overran the Sword Coast and slew the Syl-Pasha. Forty years ago, an army of goblins and wizards attacked Calimport - backed by the Twisted Rune. Post-Spellplague As of 1479 DR, Calimport was ripped asunder by the events known as the Second Era of Skyfire. After the Spellplague, the Calimemnon Crystal, prison of the efreet Memnon and the djinn Calim, shattered. The released creatures resumed their hostilities that dated back to the First Era of Skyfire (c. -6500 DR). In the wake of the return of Calim and Memnon, many of the residents of Calimport and Memnon, presumed to be human, cast off their long held disguises and revealed themselves to be genasi. These descendants of the elemental powers pledged themselves to either fire or air, took over the cities of Memnon and Calimport respectively, and joined the war between the efreets and djinns. The Second Era of Skyfire lasted until 1450 DR (the Year of Holy Thunder) when both Memnon and Calim were banished back to Elemental Chaos by an unknown event led by Elves or Eladrin. They left in their wake a devastated Calimshan, torn by the remaining genasi warlords. The genasi of Calimshan are notorious for their treatment of humans as slaves and their constant fighting across the Calim Desert. Calimport was then taken over by Marod el Arhapan, who was searching for his son, Cephas, also known as Marod yn Marod el Arhapan. Marod was a genasi who enslaved creatures of all species and held them in gladiatorial games in which the winner would live. Marod's vizar, the [[djinn Sharokh, then captured Cephas and his allies as they fled Almraiven, the enemy city of Calimport. Sharokh took Cephas to Calimport where he met his father, Marod. Due to Cephas' live as a gladiator and slave, he hated his father for running gladiatorial arena's and enslaving people of various species and neither father nor son showed any affection for each other. Of Cephas' friends, Corvus Nightfeather was made a slave, Shan and Cynda the halflings and Tobin the goliath were made into gladiators. Deciding to end the slavery in Calimport, Cephas damaged the machinery that kept Marod's palace afloat and Corvus told Sharokh where the book to free the Lord Calim was. Sharokh then made all the djinn leave Calimport for a day, this stopped the djinn from stopping the palace from falling. When the palace fell and destroyed the arena, Marod fought his son Cephas and was killed in the battle. Sharokh then had the djinn work with the efreet to find Corvus Nightfeather's books, as one of them was to bring back the Lord Calim. However, Memnon too would be brought back in the process and the Third Era of Skyfire would be brought upon the world. It is likely the book that could free the Lord Calim is hidden in the laboratories of Almraiven, as that is where most of Corvus' magical items went after Sharokh destroyed the space they were hidden in. Sharokh's search for the book is currently ongoing and it is unclear as of now if he has succeeded, failed or is still looking. Organization Calimport was built using the drudach system, an interlocking series of small brick-walled neighborhoods. All drudachs are organized into groups of two to five, called sabbans, which in turn are grouped into wards. The metropolis is a huge place, measuring almost 6 miles from east to west and 3 miles from the coastline to the northern drudachs, and it is subdivided into 17 wards, 53 sabbans and 166 drudachs. Daunting as it may seem for a foreigner, most locals rarely abandon their home sabbans. Each sabban is a walled zone averaging 215 acres and 3600 inhabitants, and works as an auto sufficient town - it has its own water supplies, guards, markets, residences, and so on. Government Calimshan is ruled by Syl-Pasha Ralan el Pesarkhal, who resides in Calimport. The Syl-Pasha responds to no religion or council, he is the supreme ruler. Immediately below the Syl-Pasha we can find the Sultans, the princes who rule over the wards. The ruler of a sabban is called a Sabbalad, and each drudach is directed by a Druzir - the bottom of Calimport's pyramidal administration. Calimport's domestic security forces are the amlakkars, the city watch, who are entitled to arrest any individual who breaks the law or interrogate suspects. A typical amlakkar carries a scimitar and a buckler, wearing studded leather armor. Given the rich local tradition in arcane magic, it is not surprising to find wizards among the ranks of the amlakkars. Most wield scimitars as well as standard guards, and use scrolls of dispel magic and web, sleep bolts, and even wands of ray of enfeeblement. Justice The city owes its legal system to the church of Tyr and its judges. There are two levels in the legal system: Viziers, whose jurisdictions cover entire wards, and the Magistrates, who work inside the sabbans. Tyr's influence is obvious, given the presence of at least one acolyte of the Just God in each courthouse. Society Nine out of ten inhabitants of the capital are humans. Other common races are halflings and half-orcs. The remaining 2% of the populace is a mixture of dwarves, elves, gnomes and exotic races. Most humans have calishite blood, descendants of the slaves brought from another realm by the Djinni Lord Calim during the foundation of the empire. A typical calishite human is shorter and slimmer than northern humans, with darker skin, hair and eyes. Corrupt and lazy to the eyes of northern people, the calishites only strive for a luxurious life. Other ethnicities include tethyrian and chultan humans. The tethyrians are more open to other groups than calishites. Regrettably, most chultans are cheap slaves kidnapped from the jungles of the south. Local halflings are worldly and prone to laziness, gathering in like-minded groups and absorbing some of the local calishite values. The highest concentration of halflings can be found in the Dock Ward, surrounding the Copper Ante - a gaming house/inn. Half-orcs enjoy a better treatment here than in other realms - they are considered low class, nothing more, nothing less. Few half-orcs have adopted the calishite way of life, instead focusing on physical jobs or criminal activities. Religion Calimport is truly a polytheistic society. There are temples to gods of light and darkness, life and murder, freedom and tyranny, magic and war - just ask directions from the right people. The most prominent religions are those of Azuth, Bhaelros (Talos), Ilmater, Savras, Shar, Sharess, Siamorphe, Tyr, Umberlee and Waukeen. Notable Places Bead stands, harems and taverns line the streets, but as usual there is always a top provider of both. Taverns and Inns ;Mystic Tavern: This establishment has an opium den in the back. ;Glistening Harem: The place has a wondrous bath house. ;Coiled Snake ;Spitting Camel References de:Calimhafen Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Calimshan Category:Settlements in West Faerûn Category:Metropolises Category:Locations with a Red Wizard enclave